


21 Days

by martinsharmony



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF, Recovery, Sharing a Bed, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinsharmony/pseuds/martinsharmony
Summary: Mart has hit bottom with his drinking. Dave helps him through.





	21 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write Depeche fic anymore but I figured I would post up the ones I have. I've always loved the idea of Dave helping Martin through his alcohol addiction because he's been there and understands what it's like. I hope this was the case. I didn't re-read this before posting.

CRASH!!!

A noise emanated from Mart’s room. Dave was reading in his room next door when he heard the ruckus. Puzzled, he went over to investigate. 

“Mart? You alright in there?”

No answer.

He tries the door. It’s open. Dave steps into a darkened room, thick with the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and sweaty sex. He turns up his nose.

“Mart?”

Dave walks over to the bedroom suite. He peeks into the bedroom, almost afraid of what he will find.

What he sees makes his heart sink into his shoes. Mart is strewn sloppily on the bed, wearing only boxers in the lap of a naked tarted up Barbie doll, head lolling and spaced out. A stunning amount of empty bottles – one of them broken against the wall, clothes and trash everywhere. The smell of smoke thick in the room. Over on the side table, Dave recognizes the telltale signs that cocaine had been used. He politely straightens his throat. Mart looks up.

“Dave. What’s up?” Mart says vacantly.

Dave eyes the skank.

“Excuse me. I need to have a word with Martin. Alone.” Dave is curt but polite.  
She eyes him with distain. She gets up making no hurried attempt to hide her nakedness. She casually puts on her thong, a slip dress that had been tossed to the floor and a pair of strappy heels and slowly walks out of the room, not saying a word, bumping his shoulder on the way out, shutting the door behind her.

This was the last straw…

“Mart! What the fuck is going on!?”

“What do you mean?” Mart says lazily. I was having a good time…

“Look at yourself Mart!” Martin looks down at himself quizzically.

Dave goes over to the bed and drags Martin up and onto his feet. 

“Hey! What the fu…”

Dave pulls Martin over to the full length bathroom mirror and turns on the bright light.

“Look at yourself! You look like shit! I can’t remember the last time you were sober! And drugs Martin! You said you never would. You mess up on stage, and I’m sorry to say you have definitely sounded better.”

Martin looks into the mirror. He is not happy with what he sees so he looks away. Martin was heavier than he had ever been. Bloated, beer belly, ashy skin, sunken eyes with a fresh bruise from a black eye he had gotten while in a fight. 

Martin knows that Dave is disappointed in him. But he doesn’t care. He didn’t give a fuck. All he wanted to do was escape these days. Escape everything in the only way he knew how. Drinking, sex and drugs.

“So what Dave. What’s it to you?” He shakes loose from Dave’s grip.

“I can’t stand by and watch my friend do this to himself. I can help you! I was there, remember? I know what this feels like.”

“No you don’t David! How could you know how I feel?! Look, just go. Leave me alone.” Martin says angrily.

With a sad look to Martin, Dave leaves the room knowing it’s a lost cause. Martin was so stubborn. He wanted to get through to him but he also knew that the only way he was going to clean up is if and when he was good and ready. And it had to be his choice. Nobody can make that choice for him. He knew this only too well.

Upon getting back to his room an idea struck him. If he couldn’t get through to him, maybe there is 1 person in the world who can. It’s a bit underhanded and a bit drastic, but it was worth a shot. Dave was afraid for Martin.

Suzanne answered the phone. “Hi Dave. How are you?”

“Not good Suze. Have you spoken to Martin lately?”

“Not lately…he hasn’t been answering his phone. What’s going on?”

“I’ve just left his room. You know it’s not really my place to tell you these things, but I don’t know what else to do. He won’t listen to me.”

“What is it David?”

“Suze I saw coke in his room. And I know he was using it. He’s never used hard drugs before. It was one thing with the drinking, but this. This is different. And he got into a fight the other day, got a black eye. Got all full of himself and got into it with security. I’m sure you will see the interview, they couldn’t hide it all.”

Even though the divorce was still fresh and no doubt it was part of the reason for Martin’s self destruction, Suzanne was still the mother of his children. Everyone knew he loved them more than life itself.

“Thanks for telling me Dave.” Suzanne said sadly. 

“Well I just thought you should know. I’m not his daddy. He won’t listen to me anyway, but maybe he will listen to you.”

The news was a shock, but really not that much of one. She knew he was taking the divorce very hard, but what could she do? It was his self-destructive ways that led to the divorce to begin with.

Presently the skanky woman that Martin had holed up with returned. Now feeling depressed, Martin wasn’t in the mood. 

“Party’s over. Get your things and go.”

“Hmph” she uttered, and casually gathered up her stuff. Not terribly concerned, she makes a face and walks out without a look back.

Suzanne attempted to call Martin after hanging up with Dave. To her surprise, this time he answered. In reality he was too lazy to see who it was.

“Martin.”

“Oh, hi Suze.”

“Listen Martin…I’ve been hearing things. The booze has gotten out of hand, fighting, drugs…”

“Where did you hear that?!”

“It’s not important. What’s important is that I don’t want that around the kids Martin. I’m going to take the kids away from you. Viva saw way more of that than she should have…I should have known better. But I know better now, and I’m not going to subject Calo to that.”

Her words were like a knife through his heart. “NO!” He yelled. “How can you do that to me?”

“I’m so sorry Martin. I don’t want to but I feel like I have to. You are out of control!”

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Martin was sobbing into the phone. “Please…please don’t do this. I’ll do anything! Please…” he begged.

“Straighten yourself up Martin. Listen, the kids love you to bits. You are their father. Do it for them. Do it for yourself. I want them to have a father.”

All Suzanne could hear were sobs coming through the phone as tears fell from her own eyes.

“You will be hearing from my lawyer. I’m sorry Martin.”

With that she hung up the phone. Upon hearing the click he screamed and threw the phone against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. 

“No…no…no” he kept saying over and over again through sobs that took his breath away. How did she find out? I thought we all had an understanding among us? Nobody talks about…

Dave.

It had to be Dave. I’ll kill him.

Martin hastily put on some clothes and stalked over Dave’s room and knocked loudly.

Dave opened the door. 

Martin barged in and grasped Dave by the shirt.

Eyes narrow, seething “You told her didn’t you?” Martin spat.

The look on Dave’s face is all he needs to know. He had never seen Martin so angry.

“She’s going to take the kids away from me!”

Genuinely surprised, Dave didn’t think that Suzanne would go that far. He thought she would just try to talk some sense into him. But maybe, this is what it will take. Maybe this is the only thing that would bring back the Martin that he…”

“Are you listening?!”

“I’m sorry Martin. I really am…”

“Yeah, that’s what she said.”

Dave could see the tears in Martin’s eyes, and even through all the anger he knew that Martin was desperate and unpredictable. He very gently unwound his fingers from his shirt and spoke calmly and with care.

“Look what you have become Martin. Your kids…Calo. He won’t get to know his daddy. Don’t you want to teach him things? How to play guitar? And Ava…she’s going to be a teenager! Don’t you want to be there when some boy breaks her heart? Be a shoulder to cry on? Don’t you want to see Viva off to University?” I know this path that you are on…and it doesn’t end well.

Tears were streaming down Martin’s face. “Yes…”

And then Martin got an odd look on his face. He started shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing became erratic. He would have dropped to the floor if Dave hadn’t caught him. Dave tried to wake him up, get his attention, but he was unresponsive.

Alarmed, Dave gently put Martin on the bed on his side and called the front desk for the house doctor. 

He explained that someone was having a seizure and gave the room number. Then he called Jonathan.

Paramedics were there within minutes, as was Jonathan. The seizure had passed, but Martin was out cold. When the paramedics were working on Martin, Jonathan asked Dave what happened. Andy arrived too when he heard the commotion and saw where the paramedics were headed.

Dave explained that he went to Martin’s room earlier and it was a sight. Drugs, booze, the woman – don’t know where he picked that one up. He tried to talk some sense into him, but no dice. Then he called Suzanne. She must have called him because he came in here freaking out about her taking the kids away, that’s when he seizured.

Jonathan nodded. Unfortunately, he could see Martin heading down this path. He’s seen it all before. Also unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it either. Martin was notoriously stubborn. 

At this Martin started to stir. He moaned and started to come to, and put his hand up to his head.

The paramedics asked him questions about having had seizures before. Had he taken any drugs? Alcohol? 

“Yes” Dave said. Martin eyed him, then looked at Jonathan who caused him to look sheepish and at the floor.

While one of the paramedics was talking to Martin a bit more, the other one came over to Jonathan and Dave, pulling them aside away from earshot.

“Who is responsible for this man?”

“I am” Jonathan and Dave said in unison. They looked at each other…

“I’m afraid that Mr. Gore is in bad shape. Does he have a history of alcohol abuse?”

“Very much” Dave said solemnly.

“I’ve seen this before with alcoholics. The seizures get worse as the damage increases. Every time he tries to stop and then binges again, the alcohol withdrawal symptoms get more severe. Seizures are a sure sign.”

Dave and Jonathan looked grave.

“But if he’s able to kick it, the seizures should stop. Has he had any before?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Dave said.

“Thank you, sir. We will do what we can.” Jonathan said weakly. 

The other paramedic started to pack up. 

“You’ll be fine for now Mr. Gore. Sober up and get some rest. I’m afraid you’re going to have a nasty headache in the morning. Be sure to get plenty of water for the next few days.”

Andy, who had been at Martin’s side offered to help Martin to his room. He shrugged him off. 

“I can walk” he said grumpily, embarrassed at all of the attention.

Back in his room, Martin looked around at the mess. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror again. Can I stop? The sound of his children’s voices rang in his head as he went to sleep.

 

He slept heavily. The next morning he awoke with the worst hangover he’d ever had. Sick to his stomach, exhausted, head pounding and everything was entirely too bright and loud.

This has to stop. I have to stop.

He pulled out his wallet and looked at the photo of his children. Tears in his eyes, Suzanne’s words ringing in his ears, he stroked the picture gently, stopping on Calo.

I have to stop.

Leaving his pride behind, Martin picked up the room phone, his phone still being in bits on the floor, and called Dave.

“Morning Martin. How are you feeling?”

“I need to talk to you. Can you come over?”

“Sure mate, be right over.”

A few seconds later Dave knocked lightly on the door. 

“Coming,” Martin slowly got up to open it, pulling on a pair of pants on the way.

He opened the door to Dave’s expectant face. He walked in and shut the door behind him. “What’s up Mart?”

Mart sat down in a chair, holding his head and leaning his arm on the table. He took a deep unsteady breath, his stomach still churning.

“I’m sorry, about yesterday.”

“Mart…”

“No wait Dave. Let me finish. I’m sorry about yesterday. I’m sorry for everything. You were right.”

He avoided looking Dave in the eye. 

“I have to stop this. I feel like shit. I’ve never felt worse. I can’t bear the thought of the kids growing up without me. I have to prove to myself that I can do it.”

He looked at Dave in the eye this time. A broken man, pleadingly and without an ounce of pride, he asked Dave “I think I’m ready. Will you help me?”

Dave was flooded with elation. He couldn’t hold back his happiness and a warm smile reached his lips.

“Yes…of course Mart! I’ll help you any way I can.” At this Dave hugged Martin powerfully with every ounce of his being – albeit a bit awkwardly since Dave was standing and Martin was sitting. Martin, a bit taken aback and not sure what to do – put his arms around Dave, shut his eyes tight and felt hopeful.

Dave pulled away and Martin could see the tears in his eyes. Dave smiled a crinkly smile and then said with seriousness, “Let’s go.”

Dave got a big trashcan from the hallway and walked into Martin’s bedroom. He gathered up all the bottles and threw them in there, the glass bottles clattering against each other. He cleaned up the drug remnants, and picked up the pieces of his phone. 

“Where’s the rest Mart?”

“She took the drugs with her, but I have some more bottles in the fridge.”

Dave walked into the living room and gathered up the rest of the bottles from the suite. He called downstairs and asked for someone to come and pick up the trash. Then he asked for a manager. 

“Yes sir. Will you please ensure that there is to be no more alcohol to be delivered to room 406 for the rest of our stay? Thank you.”

Martin just watched dumbstruck as Dave busied himself cleaning up. When housekeeping arrived to remove all the trash and return the unopened bottles to the bar downstairs, Martin was surprised at how many there were.

He started thinking. I wonder how much I’ve drank if I added it all up?

He sat down and started calculating on a hotel notepad while Dave continued to clean up. The numbers were staggering. He just stared at them. When Dave was done, he walked over to see what Martin was doing. “What’s that?” he said, peering over his shoulder.

“This is the amount of alcohol I’ve drank in my lifetime. My best guess anyway…”

Dave stared at the number for a long minute, then he looked at Mart. 

“Well now you can start a new count. The number of days you have been sober. Today is number 1. It only takes 21 days to make or break a habit Mart. I’ll be there with you every step of the way. Today is my 3153rd.”

Martin stared at Dave. Evidently he was serious!

“One day at a time Mart. It does get easier. Come on, let’s go have breakfast.”

Martin’s stomach lurched and he groaned. 

 

Down at breakfast with the rest of the band and crew, Dave stood up and got everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me everyone. We have an announcement.”

He leaned down and whispered. “You’re on.”

Martin eyed him with horror, embarrassed that he was going to have to admit to everyone – and himself – that his problem was bad enough that he would need to make a point of stopping. But suddenly he grew determined. Why the hell not? I’ll never have another drink as long as I live, and this is the best way to make sure of it. These people are like my family. Martin stood up and took a deep breath.

“Ah…well, you may be aware of the commotion yesterday with the ambulance and all. Sorry about that…”

A cacophony of “That’s ok” and “No worries” sounded from the room.

After a pause, Martin continued, “I’ve decided to give up the drink.”

Silence. Everyone looked at each other. Martin waited with dubious expectation…

Somebody said “I’m so proud of you!” And the room erupted with cheers and exclamations of good will. Several people got up to pat him on the back and congratulate and wish him luck.

Again, Martin was embarrassed. Dave beamed. Jonathan and Andy smiled and held up their coffee mugs.

Later that day Martin called Suzanne to tell her that he’s given it up. Suzanne was hopeful but she’s heard this before. “I hope you succeed Martin.”

Even though he was determined, as nighttime approached, he felt the familiar cravings. He was scared to death. He knew that none would be brought to his room, but he could easily go out and get some. He went to Dave’s room, again, swallowing his pride.

“Hi Mart. How are you holding up?”

“Well…not well actually. I’m afraid…I…”

“Are you craving?”

“Yes…”

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

Dave read his mind. He looked at the floor. “Yes” he said almost inaudibly. “Will you?” he looked at Dave’s caring smile and was encouraged, and a little bit embarrassed.

“Yes, I can stay with you. Let me get a few things…”

Martin went back to his room. Of course it wasn’t the 1st time they had bunked together, but it had been years. Decades really, since they were forced to share a room due to economics. But this was different, this time they were choosing to. Martin was a bit nervous. He set about busying himself getting the room ready. His room was a single suite, with a king sized bed. 

Dave arrived with a small bag. “I left the do not disturb sign on my door…” as a hint to Martin that no one would know that he was spending the night there. He was grateful and smiled. “Thanks…”

-Later-

Martin couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, he just couldn’t get comfortable. He was trembling lightly and he didn’t know why. He started to worry that he was keeping Dave up.

“Can’t sleep?”

An exasperated sigh came from the other side of the bed. “No. I guess I usually just pass out.”

“You’re trembling…”

“I know…I don’t know why.”

“It’s the withdrawal. I think I can help.” Dave says soothingly.

“How?”

“First, stretch really good, then come here”

Martin does as he’s told, and he has to admit it did feel really good to have a good stretch. Then he moves closer to Dave who pulls him close. Martin is unsure of what Dave is up to, but he’s willing to try anything. 

Laying on his side facing away from Dave, he can feel Dave’s body on his back and legs. Dave puts a soothing hand on his back and starts to stroke it gently.

“Just try to relax. Let all the tension leave your body. Don’t think about anything except relaxing thoughts. Just let your mind go…”

Dave’s comforting voice puts him at ease and he starts to become more comfortable. His tremors lesson and he starts to drift at the soothing sound of Dave’s voice and the gentle caresses on his back and shoulders. He finally falls asleep, Dave follows soon after.

The next day, a gig day- Martin panics. “I’ve never performed sober in my life!”

“You will do just fine. Nobody will know the difference. I promise!” Dave reassures him.

Martin steps out onto the stage with a perfectly clear head for the 1st time ever. He’s petrified. He goes through the motions and does what he’s supposed to. Dave can tell how nervous he is and so gives him lots of encouraging smiles and even managed to whisper to him “You’re doing great!” He even gave him a kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair which made Martin smile.

Later that night, Martin is afraid that he won’t be able to sleep again. They leave the next morning and he wants to be well rested. He asks Dave again if he will stay with him.

“Sure Mart. So my little trick worked huh?”

“Yes, thank you for that...”

Part of the reason Martin was uncomfortable is because he usually doesn’t sleep with clothes on. He was wearing boxers out of respect for Dave, but he really prefers to sleep naked. 

“Dave?”

“mmm?”

“Um…listen, I hope you don’t mind…but…I don’t usually wear any clothes to bed. I can turn the light off first if you like…”

“Don’t be daft. No worries mate…I’ve seen you before plenty of times!” 

They both chuckle, remembering Martin’s drunk clothing removal sessions in hotel bars.

“After all, we’ve both got the same eh? Besides, I…er, do the same as well.”

Martin stares at Dave, and then they both bust up laughing, easing the tension.

“If this ever gets out…”

“If what ever gets out?” Dave asks innocently, putting Martin at ease.

Martin strips off his boxers and Dave does the same, shuts off the light, and both climb into bed.

“Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you do the same thing you did yesterday? It worked so well…”

“Yeah”

So Martin stretched again and Dave pulled him close, this time stroking his back, shoulders and chest because he was holding him a little bit closer. Again he said gentle soothing words into Martin’s ear.

But this time, instead of relaxing him, it had a different effect. Dave’s caresses and his voice were causing him to tingle, to become turned on. He felt the beginnings of an erection.

Martin was overcome with such gratitude for Dave for all he had done. Even this…he couldn’t get over how giving Dave was being. Was he like this all the time and he was just too drunk to notice? His head spun. 

He turned around to face Dave. He could just make out his expression in the moonlight streaming in through the window. If he wasn’t mistaken, Dave was looking at him with…love?

It felt like a completely natural thing to do. He almost didn’t realize he was doing it. His lips met Dave’s softly, shyly. Dave didn’t pull away.

He allowed Martin to kiss him. When he pulled away, he smiled and slowly put the back of his hand up to Martin’s temple.

“This isn’t what you want right now.”

Martin looked stunned.

“You need to focus on you. Healing. Dealing with your demons. This will only complicate matters and make things harder for you. I promise I’ll still be there to support you.”

Martin wasn’t sure if he should feel hurt or relieved. After a long moment, he nodded in agreement. He turned back over, and Dave stroked his back once again until he fell asleep.

During the following days Martin continued to remain committed to his pledge. He started eating better, got more sleep (thanks to Dave), even started using the gyms at the hotels. Everyone noticed, he was happier, in a better mood generally, more confidant and his performances improved as well. He had more energy, his singing was more powerful and on key.

Dave stayed close, being his goofy self and trying to make Mart laugh. Quietly monitoring his mood and checking for any signs of relapse. He just wasn’t going to let that happen. This was the furthest he’d ever gotten out of all the times he’d tried to quit before.

They had fallen into a pattern. Dave went to Martin’s room to stay with him during the nights. Having Dave there was very comforting.

As they lay in bed on the 20th day after he had his last drink, as Dave was stroking his back and slowly drifting off, he started to sing softly near Martin’s ear…

“It's been 21 days  
And the tower keeps rising  
21 days  
That's all it took  
The sun is disappearing on the horizon  
You really should take a look  
21 days…”

Upon hearing this, tears started to form in Martin’s eyes. He turned over to face Dave, a pleading look in his eyes.

“I can’t thank you enough for all you have done.”

Dave smiled gently. “I wanted you to succeed. I couldn’t bear to watch you destroy yourself. We all love you so much.”

Truly humbled, Martin winces. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

Dave smiles sympathetically. “I understand. I pushed everyone away – even you.”

“I shouldn’t have let you!” Martin replied. “Dave you saved me. Thank you.”

“NO. YOU did it!” Dave said a little louder than their close proximity and the quiet darkness in the room allowed for.

“I always knew you could, it was just a matter of wanting it bad enough. It was the same with me. You are strong Martin…you have more strength than you know.”

“Why do you care so much for me? What have I done to deserve this? After the way I’ve treated you…I hate myself for it. I don’t deserve this!”

“Oh Martin! That’s not right! We all love you…so many people love you. Andy, Dan, Kess, your kids… me. I’m so proud of you.”

Martin couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed with emotion at these words. He was feeling so much love for Dave at that moment that he felt he was about to burst.

He needed to show Dave how much he loved him. He couldn’t contain it any more. Martin’s hand went around Dave’s neck and pulled him closer. His soft lips touched Dave’s, and again there was no resistance.

Martin hoped Dave wasn’t going to stop him again. He wanted Dave, wanted him completely. He wanted to let this love that was growing within him overflow and float them both away.

Dave felt Martin’s tongue beg for entrance and greeted it with his own. He stroked it sensually, signaling that this time, he wasn’t going to put the brakes on. It was as if Dave felt Martin had accomplished what he had set out to do, and this was his reward.

Their kisses grew more passionate. Hands roamed the already naked bodies as their fervor escalated.

Martin broke away to bite his neck causing Dave to hiss. The covers that had been covering them were getting annoyingly in the way, Dave kicked them off, his very erect cock brushing against Martin’s in the process, prompting a sharp intake of breath.

Martin’s cock throbbed due to lack of stimulation. “Touch me, please?”

Very slowly and gingerly, Dave let his hand trail Martin’s body down between them while looking Martin directly in the eyes. When his hand reached its destination and felt the heated and hard flesh, Martin let out a gasp.

“I want you…I need all of you. I need this…David.”

Dave continued to touch and caress Martin’s dick, his balls, he felt the heaviness of them, the smooth and soft downy hairs of his upper thighs and lower abdomen…eliciting sighs of pleasure from Martin’s soft lips. 

Dave kissed those lips again gently, then as he swiped his finger over the moist slit and massaged the underside of the head with the sweet liquid dripping from it, Martin bit Dave’s bottom lip hard and moaned impatiently. This was the most sensitive spot on Martin’s body. Rubbing just that one spot was enough to make him come. 

Dave’s body was becoming in tune with Martin’s. Feeling what he was feeling, sensing what he wanted.

He bent down to taste Martin’s nipples. He knew they would be sensitive because the thin shirts he wore showed every time they got hard…which was rather often he had once noted.

A soft warm tongue bathed his nipples, feeling the delicate flesh around the hard little knob in the middle.

“Mmmmmmhhhhh” Martin panted, goose bumps appearing on his arms and legs.

His hands clutched the dark thatch of hair on his lover’s head. He was becoming lost in his lust and was becoming ready for Dave to take him any minute, but first he wanted to experience his opposite’s body. This man whom he owed his gratitude and with whom was forming a new connection with on a much deeper level.

He bent his head down and assaulted Dave’s neck with kisses, working his way around the back to his nape, he gave him light nips along his spine. He reached his hand around to the front and touched him, caressed him in the very same way Dave had done for him. He went around to the front again and followed with his mouth, gently tasting him. He flicked his tongue around and sucked the hard flesh into his mouth. 

Martin pleadingly looked up at Dave’s face while caressing his dick with his tongue and kneading his lean thigh muscles. Dave knew what he wanted. He smirked with deviously hungry eyes and gently pushed Martin down onto his back. His neatly manicured hands trailed down his chest, pausing at his nipples to scratch, continuing down his body, avoiding his throbbing member on either side and continuing down his thighs to the lower part of his butt. Martin shuddered impatiently.

Dave’s hot breath teased him, the anticipation of his touch was driving him crazy. Finally Dave planted a big wet sloppy kiss on Martin’s most sensitive spot. It was everything he could do to keep from attacking Dave at that very moment. Dave’s hands wandered lower as he continued to lovingly stroke him with his tongue. 

His fingers traced a line lower, past his balls to his entrance. Mart pulled his legs up to give Dave better access. He very lightly traced a circle driving Martin crazy with desire. He let Mart pop out of his mouth briefly to thoroughly wet several fingers. His eyes intent on Martin’s face, he ventured back to his previous destination, teasing Martin’s entrance. 

Pausing briefly, Dave could feel Martin pulling him inside. He felt Martin’s intense need for him to be inside of him, to be one with him, to feel what he was feeling, to inhabit his body, to commune with him. 

Dave plunged his finger in gently, feeling Martin open up and relax. He turned his hand around upwards and with his long fingers massaged the small spot there.

Martin didn’t know how much longer he could take this. 

“Uuuuhhhhhhhh!” Martin exclaimed, the ability to form words had left him. He begun writhing back and forth, his ass begging to be taken.

Dave slowly withdrew his hand and whispered into Martin’s ear, “Turn over”.

At once Martin scrambled on the bed, head down on the pillow and presenting Dave his backside in the air, still writhing back and forth, still moaning. 

Dave got up off the bed and quickly went to get some lube from the nightstand drawer, smearing some on himself on the way back to the bed. A smear on Martin and he was ready. He placed his tip at Martin’s entrance and slowly pushed in, pulling back slightly every so often.

This wasn’t new for Martin. He had had sex with men before – after all, gender didn’t matter. He was emotionally attracted to women, but sex can be simply enjoying another person’s body. Why shut out an entire gender and some potentially mind blowing experiences? This was different for Martin – he had never had sex with a man he cared this deeply for. It was a completely different experience. 

He needed this release like he needed air. He poured all of his frustration and stress over his years of failing to get clean, over Suze’s decision, and his damaged soul into concentrating on Dave moving inside of him. It was the ultimate catharsis.

Dave was quiet for a moment, allowing himself to fully grasp the reality of the moment. To fully become in tune with Martin’s body. He felt him pulling him in, his blood pulsing, his breath, the vibrations his moans caused. He felt the hunger, his need for this intense pleasure as a release…a release from what was. The need to seal it with an exclamation point – forever. He realized this was both an ending and a beginning. Lascivious and beautiful, indulgent and healing.

Dave reached around to Martin’s front with his clean hand and gripped his cock and started pumping it as he thrusted harder, faster, his balls heavy with cum and aching. 

Martin let out loud grunts in time with Dave’s thrusts, pulling him into himself deeper and deeper, contorting so that Dave hit his spot just right.

Dave started to shake, he had to come, he couldn’t hold off any more. He hoped Martin was ready. As he came he slammed into Martin and grunted in his deep baritone voice. Martin felt and heard Dave coming and this sent him over the edge, his cum squirting out as his ass milked Dave’s cock dry.

***

A few long shaky minutes spent just remaining still, allowing the feelings to smolder and dissipate, relishing the beautiful thing it is sharing your body with another person.

Dave pulled out slowly and collapsed next to Martin, who collapsed as well.

They stared at each other for a moment as they calmed down. Dave forced himself to get up to do a little clean up, and stretched his arm out to Martin to come with him. As they both stood in front of the bathroom vanity, Dave put his arms around Martin’s waist from behind him as their eyes met in the mirror. Dave brought his fingers which still had Martin’s cum on them to his lips to taste them.

Dave whispered into Martin’s ear, “Do you like what you see now Mart?”

A small shy smile appeared on Martin’s face. “Yes.” Dave gave Martin a gentle kiss on the cheek. They washed up and snuggled back into to bed, Dave giving Martin soft kisses on his jawline every so often.

As they laid there, a question started to form in Martin’s mind.

“How long… have you…”

“For a very long time now…” Dave says with a small smile.

“Why now? Why not before?”

“Because you were drunk Mart…I wanted the real you. I didn’t want it to be the result of any drunken horny bravado, and not just because you had drowned your inhibitions in alcohol. I wanted you to remember…”

Tears begin to form in Martin’s eyes as he forms a weak smile.

“But what about Jen?

“She thinks it’s cute! She knows that I have a little crush on you. She’s kind of turned on by it actually…”

Martin gets a devious look on his face. “Maybe she wants to watch?”

Dave returns the devious look while pulling Martin closer. “Well she will definitely have to share me now.”

Dave pulled him closer and kissed him again. Martin turned over and Dave stroked his back again as they both fell asleep.

 

The next morning as the guys were having breakfast, Martin’s ears perk up as he hears a little boy’s voice. “DADDY!” He looked up to see Calo running to him. Overjoyed, he dropped his utensils and got down on his knees to hug Calo and pick him up. Suzanne followed soon after with Ava and Viva who also went to Martin to hug him. 

After the reunion, Suzanne walked up to Martin and said quietly with a smile, “I’m so proud of you Martin.” 

“I missed you Daddy!”

“I missed you too angel.” Martin said with a fierce hug.

Later, Martin catches Dave in the hotel hallway and scuttles him into a nearby vending area.

“Hey, umm…so the kids are staying in the hotel tonight with me…”

Dave smiled. “Give Calo my love…”

Martin hugged him fiercely. Dave whispered in his ear, “You know I’m here if you need me.”

He pulled away and gripped Martin’s face with his hands and stared at him intensely.

“Yes I know that David. I wish I had known it before.”

“But you know now, and that’s what’s important. Let’s leave it in the past and concentrate on the future.”

Martin smiled a sweet smile and kissed Dave gently. He parted his lips and touched Dave’s sharp eyeteeth with the tip of his tongue. Dave met it with his own and gently caressed it with his own as he moaned softly.

“I’ve waited a long time Mart. I’m so happy that I don’t have to be alone anymore. I’m happy that you’ve finally joined me on the wagon.”

Martin sniggered at the comment and then cocked an eyebrow. “I look forward to it.”

The end.


End file.
